A Thousand Years
by SummerRose503
Summary: A little over two months after Belle and Rumple are married, Belle becomes pregnant with their very first child. Follow their lives with raising their first child together and if Rumple can ever overcome is fear of not being a good father.
1. Chapter 1:Teddy Bear

Sorry if the story is bad so far, but I promise it will get better as time goes on.

Chapter 1: Teddy Bear

Belle and Rumple had been married for a little over two months and since their honeymoon Belle had been sick with nausea. Belle descended down the stairs of their beautiful home, which was way too big for just the two of them, she was preparing for her doctor's appointment. She left and went to the doctor's where they did tests to see why she had been having such bad nausea.

An hour after the tests she got a call from the doctor, "Hello doctor."

"Hello Mrs. Gold, your results are in. Could you please come to the hospital please?"

"Sure," she said concerned then hung up and looked at Ariel who sat across from her while they had lunch at Granny's.

"Who was that," she asked as Ruby came over.

"The doctor wants to speak to me in person about my test results."

Ruby and Ariel exchanged looks, "we are coming with you," was all they said before they both left for the hospital to discover Belle's results.

Belle went into the doctor's office with Ruby and Ariel, "Mrs. Gold, I have your results," the doctor told her.

"Is everything alright doctor," Belle asked very worried that something would be wrong and wouldn't know how to tell Rumple until it was too late.

"Everything is perfectly fine," he smiled at her, "the reason why you've been having lots of nausea lately is because you're pregnant!"

Belle's eyes went wide as Ruby and Ariel were thrilled, "This is wonderful Belle! You must let us throw you a baby shower," they said in chorus.

"It can be at Granny's," Ruby said, "Granny won't mind, she will be thrilled."

Ruby and Ariel talked happily as they left, Belle was keeping to herself terrified as to what Rumple might say. "It is getting quite late I think I should head home and start dinner," Belle told the girls.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," they said cheerfully and went the girls went their own separate ways.

On Belle's journey home she came across a tiny shop that sold baby things, it was called Jellybean. She entered the shop, she walked around till she saw a tiny yellow teddy bear she picked it up then smiled softly to herself and placed her free hand on her stomach, "Let's go tell papa."

After purchasing the stuffed bear she went home and made Rumple's favorite modern day foods. She was almost done when Rumple came home, "Belle?"

"In the kitchen," she called as he came in, "how was work?"

He scanned the messy kitchen, "usual not very busy," he replied, "what's all this?"

"Just thought I would make my wonderful husband dinner," she smiled placing the vegetables on the table.

He removed his coat then sat down, "Really Belle what is all of this for," he asked placing his napkin in his lap then served himself his dinner.

She sighed, "Fine you caught me I do have a surprise for you but I will tell you later."

He smirked, chuckling to himself, "Alright, deary."

After they ate they went to the sitting room after Rumple magically made all the dishes clean and put back in the correct cabinets and drawers. They sat in their regular chairs, "So…my love, what is the surprise you have in store for me?"

Belle smiled happily and picked up a beautifully, yellow wrapped box with a baby blue ribbon. "Here you go," she gave it to him; "your surprise is in the box."

He looked slightly confused but carefully took off paper off the box and removed the lid; he was even more confused seeing the bear. He picked it up, "A child's toy?"

She nodded smiling brightly, "Yes!"

He looked at her then the bear then her again, and then all the pieces fell into place. He was worried about becoming a father again; it didn't go so well the first time, but Belle looked so happy and excited making Rumple smile, "This is great, Belle," it really wasn't great, this was truly terrible.

She hugged him, "I'm so glad you're happy! You will be an amazing father," she smiled brightly then kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2:The Announcement

**Chapter 2: The Announcement **

Belle was thrilled to become a mother, but also nervous that she wouldn't be a good mother. They had the announcement party all set up for that weekend; everyone was to be there. It would be almost as big as Prince Neal's naming ceremony, probably because Ruby told everyone what it was for. Belle currently roamed their home for a nursery for the little one who was to be born in seven months time; Rumple used one of his many spells to determine the exact date for when their child would be born so they could be prepared for when the day comes and in three months Rumple would use a potion that would turn the color of the baby's sex.

Belle found a bedroom at the end of the hallway from their bedroom, she opened the French doors to a large room, and it had one large bay window with two smaller ones next to it and two more on the other two walls. "Perfect," Belle smiled walking around the room and opening the closet, which was a decent walk in. Belle closed the closet doors then stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes; she could see their son or daughter growing up in this room. Thankfully Rumple was agreeing on the color scheme; yellow the same color dress that she met Rumple in and baby boy blue.

Now the names were an entire different story, Belle had one name she wanted and it would work for both a boy and girl, the name was Aaron or Erin depending on the sex. Rumple on the other hand wanted some old-fashioned name which Belle did not like, but they had time to decide on a name…he does have a name for a boy that he will not tell Belle till the party.

Once Rumple came home he called out for Belle, "Belle!"

"Upstairs," she called to him she had a sketch book in hand and was sketching out the nursery. She didn't even look at him when he walked in, "I want the walls yellow and the curtains blue," she stated using a color pencil to color in the walls on the sketch, "I will go to Jellybean and get the furniture and everything. I'm sure Granny will be happy to make the sheets and curtains."

"Belle," Rumple started placing a hand on her shoulder, "takes a break and let's goes to Granny's for the party."

Belle looked at Rumple with a soft smile and a happy sigh, "Alright."

They left and went to the party, everyone was there and had brought lots of food and Granny made a lot of food, too. Everyone looked up when the diner's bell jingled; Ruby and Ariel exchanged looks and smiled happily. Belle excused herself from Rumple who went to get them a booth, "Did you two tell anyone," Belle asked Ruby more than Ariel, the diner was decorated with blue and yellow tablecloths, streamers, and balloons.

Ariel looked at Ruby, "No! Why would I tell you secret," Ruby said, she was clearly lying though.

Belle sighed then went to Rumple; everyone continued to talk and ate dinner. As it neared midnight Belle looked at Rumple, "Ready?"

He looked at the clock on the wall behind him then back at Belle, "Alright, let's tell them."

Belle stood up, David noticed and got everyone's attention for her, "Belle's ready to make her announcement," he announced to everyone and they all looked at Belle, Ariel and Ruby got big grins on their faces.

"Thank you David," Belle said then took Rumple's hand, "as you all know Rumple and I have been married for a little over two months and just earlier this week we discovered that we are…" she looked at Rumple with a big smile then looked back everyone as he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, "we are expecting our very first child together!"

The whole diner was now smiling and clapping for them, the ones around them congratulated them. "Aw, Neal can have little play dates with Baby Gold," Mary Margaret said smiling.

"That would be wonderful!" Belle said excitedly.

Rumple smiled to himself as he watched Belle interact with everyone, discussing the baby. He was slowly becoming used to the idea of becoming a father.


End file.
